Darcy
|class = Witch |gender = Female |birthday = May 5 |sign = Satyr |affiliation = |power = |origin = Whisperia (4Kids) The Ice Kingdom (Comics) |family = Icy and Stormy (sisters) Ancestral Witches (ancestors) |relationship = Riven (ex-boyfriend/pawn) Darko (childhood friend/former crush; comics only) Maia (former mentor; comics only) |animal = Kemmy |cartoon = An Unexpected Event (Voice) Welcome to Magix! (Physical) |comic = #1: The Castle |game = Winx Club |lcartoon = The Power of the Fairy Animals |lcomic = #153: Magic Travelix |italian = Federica De Bortoli |cinelume = Carrie Finlay |4kids = Caren Manuel |nick = Jennifer Cody |dbro = Erin Fitzgerald (Movie 2) Becca Ordonez-Zagorin (Movie 3) |duart = Haven Paschall |gallery = Yes}}Darcy is a witch who is a member of the Trix, a trio of witches. Devious and manipulative, Darcy uses darkness, illusions, and hypnotics to confuse and control her opponents. She is a former student of Cloud Tower as she and her sisters, Icy and Stormy, were expelled in "Cold Spell." Personality Much like Icy and Stormy, Darcy demonstrates a sadistic personality but one that is more controlled as she is the least aggressive of the three (at least openly). She seems calmer and more competent compared to her sisters and is also good at discovering others' weaknesses to exploit them later. While appearing to have more self-restraint when compared to her sisters, Darcy is still very violent and openly condescending towards others, as she is seen laughing after turning Mirta into a pumpkin, and happily pummels Bloom before taking her powers. Believing that she holds a mastery over all things illusory and hypnotic, Darcy will lash out even more so if anyone else tries to trick her with illusions, as she does in the previously mentioned case with Mirta, whom she turns into a pumpkin simply for trying to defy them with an illusion of her own. Darcy also shares her sisters' lust for power but she is the least likely to let it dominate her life, as she often makes remarks about the appearance and appeal of boys around her age much like any other teen would do. The most obvious case of this was with Riven back in Season 1 as she seemed genuinely attracted to him even while manipulating him after getting him to desert his friends in "A Friendship Sundered." Currently, the only moment of compassion Darcy shows for others is when she expressed concern for Riven's safety and saved him during the Race of the Rose. Even when she did not need to, Darcy made it a habit of taking Riven out on dates once they had become official, however, even her own affections do not make her any less ruthless compared to her sisters. In fact, they make her even more so as, once she gets over her affections for Riven, she tosses him aside like a tool that outlived its usefulness, even after Riven became convinced that she truly cared for him. Her interests in men tend to lie with genuine bad boys like how Riven was initially and, later, how Valtor was for most of Season 3. As the middle child of the trio, she is usually seen to be more close with Stormy rather than Icy, and can often end up as the butt of both of their jokes. Though Darcy can be regarded as the quietest Trix witch, she is still very vocal towards obvious disrespect. While she greatly disliked Tritannus ever since they first met in the beginning of Season 5, this disdain for the triton prince only grew as he continued to ignore her and Stormy in favor of Icy. Eventually, she was the one to convince Stormy to leave him and even tried to convince Icy to do the same, showing that, in the end, the people she trusts most are her sisters. Even after Icy chose Tritannus over her own sisters, Darcy still went on to execute her plan with Stormy in the hopes of opening Icy's eyes once they ended up successful (without Tritannus). Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Darcy appeared in the first episode An Unexpected Event as a spectral entity. Her actual physical appearance was in the following episode Welcome to Magix!. While Knut was telling Icy and Stormy of what happened, Darcy sensed Bloom's presence and divided herself. While her clone stayed behind, making it look like she never left, the real Darcy disappeared, reappeared right behind Bloom and attacked her. After Bloom was caught, Darcy was the second to attack her. After the Winx got away, she, along with Icy and Stormy, went back to Cloud Tower. Darcy was used in yet another plot to steal the Ring of Solaria: To say that Prince Sky asked Stella out on a date (which was a trap). When Stella showed up without the ring, Darcy returned to Alfea disguised as Stella and attacked Bloom. A short while later she was found out and she dropped her facade. She returned to Cloud Tower with Icy, Stormy and the Ring of Solaria. |-|Season 2= In Season 2, Darcy was disguised as a gypsy and hypnotized Jared into channeling her magic into the Magical Reality Chamber (again, though she did it the first time herself). She and her sisters were working for Darkar and tried to destroy the Winx. In the first season, she and her sisters would call them pixies, but now Icy and Stormy call them geeks, nerds, while Darcy calls them "teeny-boppers." |-|Season 3= Darcy along with the rest of the Trix were sent to the Omega Dimension and freed Valtor and fought most of his battles. She also had small crush on Valtor and carved his face into a rock which made Icy and Stormy jealous and at the end she and the Trix were arrested for teaming up with Valtor. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, The Trix later race with the Winx to find the Lilo plant to become more powerful but are defeated by the Believix powers of the Winx. Darcy and the other Trix are seen in the prison of Andros where they meet Tritannus. After he turns into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spread through the oceans and reached his cell on Andros he and the Trix escape from prison together. In the episode "Return to Alfea", after receiving a power up from Tritannus, she was able to hypnotize Stella until she was distracted. Darcy is not personally very keen on the idea of joining up with Tritannus, only doing so because it kept her out of prison. Her disgust grew once Tritannus achieved his demon form not to mention how Icy throws herself onto the guy. She is also beginning to show deep resentment to Icy ever since they teamed up with Tritannus, not liking the person she is becoming. Darcy plants a curse on Tecna's phone. Darcy and her sisters go to Graynor to battle the Winx but they lose to the Rainbow Mantle. The Trix go to Gardenia to get more pollution for Tritannus but they lose to the Winx's new Harmonix powers. Tritannus later grants Daphne's Sirenix powers to her and her sisters and they enter the Infinite Ocean. After that, Darcy and Stormy starts feeling like Icy and Tritannus don't even notice them (which ironically is correct) so instead of helping them to get seals from Pillars of Infinite Ocean, they decide to attack Melody and the posses the Singing Whales, which helps Tritannus and Icy to escape the Winx with seal from Pillar of Balance. Darcy tries to convince Icy to leave Tritannus, which she refuses to do. Knowing that she and Stormy failed to get respect from either Tritannus nor Icy, she grows bigger dislike of Tritannus and plans to double-cross him to get Icy back. When Winx destroy the final seal, Darcy believes that Tritannus has failed them (like Darkar and Valtor) so she and Stormy leave him and Icy behind. Later when Icy tries to steal Sirenix powers from Politea, Darcy and Stormy steals them instead right in front of her. She then gives Icy an ultimatum: either rejoin her sisters again, or stick with Tritannus. Darcy became angered when Icy chose the latter without hesitation, causing her and Stormy to abandon her in rage. Darcy and Stormy appears just in time to protect Icy from Tritannus, who is possessed by The Emperor's Throne's powers. Tritannus uses his powers to send all three of them away, leaving their current fate and location unknown. |-|Season 6= She and her sisters return as the main antagonists in this season. In the first episode Inspiration of Sirenix, they are seen in the Infinite Ocean where she and Stormy are lead somewhere by Icy. They appear in front of an underwater cavern where the Beast of the Depths dwells and using it to cause mayhem and destruction on Domino which ruined the party that was being held to celebrate Daphne's return as a corporal being. As the citizens of Domino flee into the palace Daphne explains that the beast can only be controlled by one person and that is the Nymph of Domino. The Winx then go to Lake Roccaluce to find the source of inspiration in order to help Daphne regain her confidence, there the Trix ambushes them but are quickly defeated. In the next episode The Legendarium, Darcy appears with her sisters as they make a surprise entrance into Cloud Tower while Selina is demonstrating the power of her Legendarium to Griffin. Griffin tried to force them out of her school but they were too strong and turned her into crow. Afterwards, Darcy and her sisters claim the school they then change into their new outfits, levitate the school, explain that their goal now is to conquer all of the magic dimension's schools and orders the students to return to their dorms. The Trix stop Selina before she heads into her dorm in order to talk to her about the Legendarium. They compromise with her saying that should she lend them her book's power they in turn the will teach her all that they know about the dark arts to which she gladly accepts. Darcy and her sisters then travel to Linphea College where they ordered Selina to release the Treants. And since Cloud Tower was hovering over the school the Winx realize the magic was coming from there, they enter and thought the Trix was the source but they were wrong and discovered it was coming from Selina, the Winx try to attack her but Selina made powerful protective energy field that resulted in all of the Winx to be teleported outside of Cloud Tower and removed their powers except for Bloom. On their first successful attempt at conquest on Linphea, Darcy enjoys this success as she watches the staff and students being captured by the Treants with her sisters. However, the Winx, Specialists and Paladins returned to end this once and for all which they did. The Trix bitterly accepted their defeat and then went to the Eraklyon Institute and tried to conquer them. And soon Diaspro appears in front of them. At first the three of them thought she wanted to fight them but were offered a chance of cooperation seeing as their goal is the almost the same. They accepted her proposal. |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Darcy once again, first appears as a spectral entity. She listens to Knut's description of Bloom. Afterwards, she is seen with the Trix attacking Bloom in Magix. Darcy copies herself in two and kicks Bloom from her hiding place. She and her sisters continued their hunt for the dragon flame and suspected Bloom to be the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame. Their suspicions were correct after they had tested Bloom's power during the latter's simulation test by endangering Kiko's life. |-|Revenge of the Trix= With the Trix, she goes to Gardenia to search for Bloom and steals her power after revealing to her that she is the princess of Domino and that Daphne was her elder sister who sacrificed herself to save her. |-|The Battle for Magix= Darcy and her sisters try to conquer the whole Magic Dimension and fight the Winx Club in a final battle, till she is trapped with Stormy. Later, they are sent to Fortress of Light by Faragonda and Griffin. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Darcy and her sisters are freed from the Fortress of Light by Darkar who gives them Gloomix powers and they become his servents, fighting the Winx and stealing the Codex from the Pixie Village under his orders but once Darkar turned Bloom into Dark Bloom and was about to enter the Relix dimension to seek the ultimate power the Trix told him that they expected him not to forget them and Darkar betrayed them by sending them back to the Fortress of Light. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= After the Ancestral Witches are defeated by Bloom. The Ancestral Witches seek out for younger witches and find the Trix. TrixSLK.png |-|Magical Adventure= She returned again in the second movie, where she and sneaked into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, putting a spell on all the food there so that everyone who ate some of it would turn into a toad, and stole a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life, found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestresses proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the sapling of the Tree of Life which the Ancestresses gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to betray the promise he made to Oritel (that he would protect Domino against the Ancestresses) by allowing the three Ancient Witches to destroy Domino in exchange, they would spare Eraklyon. There, the Trix and their Ancestresses were waiting for them, but the Winx Club girls gained back their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn, thanks to the magical sapling, which restored all the Good Magic of the Magic dimension after being hit by an attack of Icy initially aimed at Bloom. Finding the Trix to be ineffective to defeat the Winx Club and as punishment for releasing the Good Magic, the Ancestral Witches try to possess the Trix, but as they attempt to flee the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches. The Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy-Belladone. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestresses from the bodies of the Trix. Dragon Flames power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Bloom and her friends fly around them and tease them. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Comics Pre-Series As revealed in Darko the Black, Darcy and her sisters, Icy and Stormy, hail from a realm known as the Ice Kingdom where they spent a majority of their childhood, during which, they befriended Darko, the only son of the powerful First Counselor Mazakis of the Kingdom's Royal Court. Darcy often played with Darko alongside her sisters to the point of becoming his regular playmates and it was during this time that Darcy developed a bit of a crush on the young boy, unaware of his fondness for her elder sister. Eventually, Darcy and her sisters left for Magix in pursuit of their dream of becoming powerful witches; the first step of which involved attending the Cloud Tower School for Witches. Series |-|Season 1= Darcy makes her debut halfway into The Castle alongside her sisters, Icy and Stormy, waiting for Knut in an alleyway. She is pleased to see him arrive with Stella's sceptre in hand, only for their meeting to be interrupted by Bloom demanding that they return it to its rightful owner. Darcy and her sisters then attack Bloom, finding it foolish that she would take on three senior witches by herself and laughs when Bloom tries to use her magic in retaliation. Things suddenly take an unexpected turn however when, as her sisters hold back Bloom's friends, Bloom emerges from Icy's ice transformed, prompting the Trix to retreat without the sceptre now that too many eyes were on them. This confrontation with the Winx soon leads them and the Trix to clash almost constantly throughout their school year; mainly boiling down to the Trix trying to sabotage an event, take advantage of group tensions between the girls or strike when one of them is alone all to get their hands on Stella's ring, only for the Winx (mainly Bloom) to foil their plans and leave them humiliated. Instances of these are shown in Issue 2, where the Trix try to sabotage the Traditional Meeting Dance between the Alfea Fairies and Red Fountain Specialists, only to thwarted by Bloom, as well as Issue 3, where their plans to have the trolls corner Stella and Prince Sky so that they could steal her sceptre go awry when Bloom and Sky's squire, Brandon come by. Both of these instances were foiled purely by chance. Come Issue 5 and the Trix are scolded and punished by Headmistress Griffin for their constant failures; mainly after their plans to sabotage the Traditional Meeting Dance had failed and blew up in their face. As punishment, the Trix are made to polish the highest spires of Cloud Tower, with Darcy left to clean the roofs as her sisters stay to hold the ladder down. Things quickly go awry when Icy and Stormy do more complaining than working, leaving the ladder without support, which causes it to fall over as Darcy is left hanging onto a bent piece of the spire's roof for dear life. Luckily, just as she loses her grip, Stormy "eases" her landing with a gust of wind, which also ends up picking up a familiar scent from Gloomy Wood Forest. When the Trix take it upon themselves to investigate the source of the scent, the three come across a now-frightened Bloom and decide to take their chance at vengeance now that they have it. For her part of the spell, Darcy turns Bloom's body into a cloud of smoke to ensure that no one ever find her after Stormy had masked her scent. Once Icy traps Bloom's smoke body inside a nearby tree, Darcy taunts Bloom with her sisters by telling her that now she has plenty of time to do some self-reflection as no one will come to save her this time. Darcy appears again in Issue 6 foraging for potion ingredients in the Black Mud Swamp with her sisters. Darcy quickly gets into a trivial argument with Stormy until they hear footsteps that seem to be heading in their direction, so the sisterly trio rush for nearby cover to hide and see who the footsteps belong to. It does not take long for the Specialists to appear from the thicket across from the Trix's hiding place and, upon remembering how the Specialists favor Alfea Fairies to Cloud Tower Witches, Icy gets the idea to charm them into forming an interest in them. Unsure as to where Icy's plan is exactly headed, Darcy simply follows Icy and watches on confused as Icy fakes having a sprained ankle. Her confusion quickly turns into annoyance as she sees how quickly the Specialists directed all their attention to Icy, leading into another bout of squabbling with Stormy. Eventually, Darcy approaches Riven, who had been standoffish the entire time, and asks him about it. When Riven claims that witches can just make easy cures for something as minor as a sprained ankle, Darcy goes on to explain how a witch's magic is made to solve completely different types of pain, such as the pain of not being loved or the pain of being left unappreciated despite one's true worth. Though he tries to maintain distance, Riven becomes enticed by Darcy's words, and tries to inquire more of how she can fix such a thing with her magic while Darcy leaves him hanging at every corner, making him more curious and desperate as she draws him closer. However, the two are interrupted once they discover the skeletal remains of a saurodont, which prompts the Specialists into action. Before they can leave, Stormy demands that they not get left alone, which Riven uses as his chance to stay behind and learn more of how Darcy can help his plight, with Darcy being quick to catching onto his intentions. Before Darcy gets her chance to lure Riven in again, the Specialists catch sight of the Winx and a swamp monster that emerges from the river separating the two groups to attack them, leaving Darcy and her sisters completely ignored as Riven's desire to fight takes priority in his mind. She then watches on as Icy has Stormy create a raging storm fueled by Riven's energy to aid the swamp monster until Riven begins collapsing. Once Riven stops showing signs of movement, Darcy demands for Icy and Stormy to stop before he dies and drops to his side to tend to him as she tells her sisters that they used too much of his energy. She becomes oddly defensive of Riven when Icy calls him a "silly boy" and insists that they could use Riven as an ally instead of wasting his potential with a one-off storm. She then decides to stay by Riven's side as her sisters leave before being seen by any of the Winx. Once Riven regains consciousness, Darcy claims that he was knocked out by a bolt of lightning that struck the ground near them and helps him out of the swamp, completely unaware that Musa had been watching them from behind a nearby bush, becoming increasingly anxious at how close the two seemed to be. The following issue opens up with the Trix bored in class as their professor, Bittersmoke, tries to teach his class in vain. When Bittersmoke makes mention of some forbidden books that catch Icy's interests, Darcy simply claims to have not heard anything and resumes staring off into space. After class, Icy tells her sisters of the forbidden books and her plan to use whatever is inside them to rule all of Magix on her own. Darcy catches this and reminds Icy that they all promised to rule Magix together, but Icy just continues bragging and Stormy wonders if one of the books contains a clue to the Dragon's Flame: the source of all magical energy that remained lost for centuries. And so, later that night, Darcy and Stormy follow Icy as she explains how her plan will work. Eventually, the time comes where Bittersmoke begins sleepwalking, prompting the Trix to follow him to the chamber where the forbidden books are held. Once Bittersmoke leaves what seems to be a dead end, the Trix figure out how to activate the secret passage and arrive at a crypt underneath the library where all the forbidden books have been hidden away. Inside the store room of forbidden books, Icy comes across a tome bound by iron and learns after many failed attempts that it is locked by an ancient spell. After more failed attempts, the Trix take the tome up to their dorm before they are caught to properly figure out how to open it. As Icy tries to figure out what the riddle could mean, Darcy simply starts dozing off until Icy starts attacking her and Stormy in an attempt to trigger the "true pain" needed to unlock the tome, leading to her and Stormy retaliating until a classmate comes by demanding that they stop all the racket. Once they have all calmed down, Darcy and Stormy try to collect themselves as Icy realizes what "true pain" will be needed to open the tome. The next day, after Knut returns from Alfea, the Trix begin their plans for harvesting Stella's pain. A few days later, once Stella arrives by the bazaar as planned, Darcy uses her powers of deception to create the image of Stella's parents arguing, which causes Stella to unlock the forbidden book once her "parents" begin blaming Stella as the cause of all their heartache. Darcy is not seen again until after Bloom forces the book closed and leaves with Stella, as the Trix are now left wondering how she could have achieved such a feat. Unsure of the extent of Bloom's strength, Darcy proposes that they find out more about her as she and her sisters set their sights on what could be inside Bloom's heart, rather than Stella's sceptre. In the beginning of Issue 8, Darcy appears in Musa's nightmare after she failed to catch up to Riven who was running away from her cloaked in a hood. As Musa questions why she is here and what she could have done to Riven, Darcy pushes her over the edge of the cliff behind her, leaving her to fall to her death until she springs awake at the sound of someone pounding on something. Darcy does not appear again until two issues later in The Revelation trying to listen to an announcement Headmistress Griffin had gathered them for. After learning of an organized competition with the fairies of Alfea, she and Stormy follow Icy's plans to use a spell that will help them discern which fairy wields the Dragon's Flame. The witch trio spend that night preparing the formula necessary to their plans but seem to be making little progress as Icy keeps mispronouncing the chant. Darcy demands to switch places with Stormy, believing that the steam emanating from their cauldron is going to mess up her hair, and bickers with her until Icy makes another mistake that causes the cauldron to shake until a monster emerges from within it. Darcy then complains over how Icy called forth the wrong monster and did so too soon until Icy has her and Stormy join their powers against the monster to cancel it out. Unfortunately for them, however, the monster simply absorbs their powers, growing in size as it busts through a nearby wall to wreak havoc in the school. The Trix try to tail the monster as quietly as they can until Polly, a fellow classmate of theirs, tells Griffin that they were the ones who summoned the monster she identified to be too advanced for any of the witches in the school. Darcy simply tries to play innocent with Stormy as Icy explains how they were simply practicing for their test with the fairies. She, Stormy and Icy then rush to hide behind a pillar to follow the professors after Icy explains to Griffin that their efforts to stop the monster were in vain. She and Stormy watch on in horror as they witness the monster absorb all the professors' magical energies and double in size before leaping out from Cloud Tower in the direction of Lake Roccaluce. The Trix continue to follow the monster until it reaches Alfea, where it is defeated through Bloom's power as she is the only one left who can resist the monster's ability to absorb magic. Having seen enough, the Trix return to Cloud Tower to prepare for another scolding from Griffin but, now that they know where to look for the Dragon's Flame, keep their heads held high as they prepare their next move. By Dragon's Flame, the Trix had already ambushed Bloom in her home on Earth and seized the titular power that resided in her. By the time news of this reaches the Winx, the Trix had already taken over Cloud Tower as their base of operations and sent out an ultimatum: that all of Magix give in to their demands. While the Winx were busy braving the frozen wasteland of Domino, Darcy and her sisters used sparks of the stolen Dragon Flame to summon up the Army of Darkness and sent them out to ravage Magix. By the time the Winx are rescued by the Specialists, Red Fountain had been completely destroyed in an attack. Darcy is seen later with Stormy laughing at Riven, whom Darcy discarded after she and her sisters acquired the Dragon Flame, as he berates himself for being so foolish. They then leave him to rot in his cell to meet with Icy to continue waging war on Magix, leading into the next issue, Magic Battle, which centers around the climax of the Trix's conquest. After sending out yet another wave of their Army, Darcy and her sisters watch everything unfold from Griffin's Magic Eye as they await Bloom and her companions, fully aware of her plans to take back the Dragon Flame. They ambush Bloom just before she is able to get her hands on the Dragon Flame that they had purposely set for her to lure her and her friends but, just before Darcy and her sisters can destroy the last leg of their opposition, they are blasted down from behind by none other than Griffin, who had broken out of her prison alongside the rest of the Cloud Tower students. The Trix are then trapped behind a sheet of crystal and boulders as Griffin evacuates everyone to regroup at Alfea but, thanks to their enhanced strength drawn from the Dragon Flame, they easily break free from Griffin's barrier and command the portion of their Army stationed at Cloud Tower to pursue them. Darcy later appears alongside her sisters overlooking the final attack launched at Alfea. She then commands a wave of their aerial forces to attack as their "instruments of victory," and launches a conjoined attack with Icy and Stormy onto Faragonda and Griffin for trying to erect a barrier around the school. Soon enough, however, the Trix face a major wrinkle in their plans when Bloom returns to Alfea having somehow regained the powers they stole, so Darcy is made to take care of Bloom's friends with Stormy as Icy, overcome by rage, decides to take down Bloom herself. Unfortunately, when the two sisters combine their powers against the Winx, their attack is reflected back at them by Tecna, which leads to their defeat at the hands of Faragonda and Griffin, who trap Darcy and Stormy inside a heavy spiked ball. Darcy is not seen again until the very end of the issue, where she and her sisters are being hauled off to the Fortress of Light by two of its templars as penance for their crimes against all of Magix. |-|Season 2= *Issue 19: Monsters on the Loose *Issue 20: An Evil Wind *Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls *Issue 24: Love Potion *Issue 26: The Seed of Disagreement *Issue 27: Darko the Black *Issue 28: Witch Love *Issue 29: Magic Tournament *Issue 31: The Return of Princess Diaspro |-|Season 3= *Issue 35: The Trial *Issue 36: New Challenges *Issue 38: Musa's Enterprise *Issue 41: Love Beach *Issue 43: Lost Words *Issue 48: The Knights of the Star *Issue 49: Love Betrayed *Issue 52: Infernal Concoction *Issue 54: Pandora's Box *Issue 58: The Magic Child *Issue 59: Winx Band |-|Season 4= *Issue 56: Magix on Ice *Issue 60: Future Adventures *Issue 64: Magic Holiday *Issue 67: Magix Virus *Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy *Issue 69: The Cursed Jewel *Issue 70: Ski Break *Issue 82: Forbidden Magic *Issue 96: Fairy for a Day *Issue 100: The Stone of Memories |-|Season 5= *Issue 105: The Jaws of the Abyss *Issue 106: The Mysterious Island *Issue 112: The Trix's Trap *Issue 115: The Last Dragon of Pyros *Issue 117: The Ice Princess *Issue 118: Mitzi's Challenge |-|Season 6= *Issue 120: The Enchanted Forest *Issue 122: The Great Challenge *Issue 123: The Spell of Time *Issue 124: Attack of the Centaurs *Issue 126: The Magic Exhibition *Issue 128: The Rainbow Mountain *Issue 132: The Fire of the Phoenix |-|Season 7= *Issue 153: Magic Travelix Appearance |-|Civilian= Darcy has long brown hair that reaches down her ankles, and bangs that reach to her waist that are a lighter shade of brown. She also has yellow eyes. She wears an indigo top with a heliotrope purple circle in the middle. It is attached to a choker around her neck. Her pants are purple bell-bottoms. She also wears glasses with yellow lenses.Her shoes are black, purplish boots. Her dark brown hair reaches all the way down to her ankles. Like her sisters, she has curls that hang loose down to her waist. Her curls are light brown. Her hair makes her look as if she is wearing a cape. ~Darcy Civilian 2~.gif |-|Witch= Her witch outfit is the indigo, but it is more like a bodysuit with no sleeves, and Capri-style pants. Accessories include light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her witch outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. Continuing the purple accessories, Darcy wears eye shadow makeup in her witch outfit. Her hair is the same. ~Darcy Witch 2~.jpg |-|Biker= In the episode "A Friendship Sundered," Darcy wears a one-piece white with navy accents just like the other bikers. DarcyBiker108.png |-|Light Haven Prisoner= When the Trix were imprisoned in Light Haven, Darcy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. The robe has several buttons and a navy blue belt near the waist. She also wears sandals. Her hairstyle does not change. Her sisters wear the same clothing as her, the only difference is their own hairstyles. DarcyLightHaven.jpg |-|Gloomix= Her Gloomix is on her left arm, her glove is replaced by a swirly glowing purple arm piece with a diamond on the end. In the Nick Dub at one point the Gloomix was on her glove instead of it being replaced. 514791 1293408658658 480 360.jpg |-|Disguises= Series In the episode "A Date with Disaster," Darcy had disguised herself as Stella to take Stella's ring as her sisters kept the real Stella held captive. When the Trix infiltrated Red Fountain in "The Crashed Party," Darcy disguised herself as a Witch to sneak in along with the Cloud Tower witches. Her hair was in an off black kept in a topnotch bun held by a lavender headband with a yellow stone in the middle of it. She had side bangs similar to her own but shorter by a few inches on her face. Her outfit consisted of a maroon midriff exposed blazer with high shoulder pads,with a matching mini skirt. She sported lavender silk gloves that left her fingers exposed and a her accessories included biker size golden lens glasses, black leather kitten heeled boots, with a matching clutch leather purse. In "Win-x Together!," Darcy disguised herself as a gypsy who tricked a Specialist-in-training named Jared into falling under her spell. In this disguise, she wore eye makeup that went down to her cheeks like her Disenchantix. She wears a long brown skirt and a black belt with a yellow gem over her belly. She wore a purple shirt with ruffles at the ends, which was covered with a red shawl. She wore a headband with a yellow jewel and a yellow choker and chain necklace. She also wore bracelets and sandals. Her hair was pulled up several inches and instead of reaching her ankles, it reaches the buttocks. In Season 3, Darcy and the other Trix disguised themselves as wolves while Valtor was disguised as a Deer to trick the witches of Cloud Tower and take control of the school. Darcy_Stella.jpg|Darcy as Stella. DarcyGypsy.jpg|Gypsy disguise. Darcy_Wolf.jpg|Wolf disguise. hypnotized_darcy_by_fitzoblong-d61h34y.jpg|Cloud Tower witch disguise Comics : In Issue 115: The Last Dragon of Pyros, Darcy disguises herself as a fledgling sorceress named Cadyr who studies under Maia as her latest pupil in order to get close enough to the Flames of Pyros to capture them and steal the powerful magic they possess. In Issue 123: The Spell of Time, Darcy disguises herself and her sisters as freshman fairies under Icy's orders so that they may freely walk around Alfea's campus without arousing suspicion. Here, most of Darcy's hair is held back by a purple headband as the rest falls over her forehead in the form of straight-cut bangs. As for her attire, Darcy wears a long-sleeved lilac top with dark purple stripes, purple jeans bound by a dark purple belt, and lilac shoes. Cadyr_Civilian_-_Comic_115.jpg|Darcy as Cadyr in The Last Dragon of Pyros. Screenshot 1360.png|The Trix's freshman fairy disguises in The Spell of Time. |-|Young Darcy= When the Trix fell into the river on Linphea that turns back time, they were transformed into their kid selves (roughly 11-14 years old). Darcy's hair is extremely short bob with bangs and is in a severe cut (similar to Griselda's) prompting Icy to say: "Your hair looked like that?!" (which does not make sense because Icy should have seen it if they were sisters. Of course, it is debatable if the Trix coven are actually biological siblings. She wears a necklace, a pale-almost-pink purple midriff top tied at the end, a below-the-knee skirt and boots. She is shown wearing glasses, implying that she now wears contacts or used magic to cure it, though she still wears a smaller version in her civilian form. Facts about Young Darcy: *She is also shorter. *Her voice sounds younger. *Her powers become much weaker. Young_Darcy.jpg |-|Disenchantix= Her Disenchantix, resembling a bathing suit, is navy blue in color with lavender trim. Her makeup reaches her cheeks like when she was a Gypsy. Her boots are high, the same height as her sisters, navy blue, and have lavender trim on the top. She has a purple shawl wrapped around her waist. her hair is the same, but has a purple headband in it. Darcy Disenchantix - Stock Art.jpg |-|Super Trix= Her Super Trix, consists of a her same clothes except for a red mask and her clothes are red and ripped. Her skin is green and her nose is long. Darcyisthebest.png |-|Dark Sirenix= Darcy's Dark Sirenix includes, a deep-purple top, a lighter shaded of purple cloth inside, which is joined up with a tight, simply, purple bodysuit. She wears purple/black lipstick and she has her eye makeup the same. she has deep-purple tentacles coming out of her back. It looks like her eyebrows have a dark purple line on them. Darcy's Sirenix - Ep514.jpg |-|Dark Witch= Darcy's outfit consists of a purple top with large elbow-length hanging sleeves, baggy trousers and ankle-high boots. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a purple tube-like piece while her light brown bangs hang down in the front. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern. Darcy's_Dark_Witch_Form.jpg |-|Animal Hybrid= Magical Abilities Darcy possesses a near-perfect control over darkness and hypnotics. Her magic often comes out in the form of expanding purple rings, dark purple energy blasts or large black masses. They also provide Darcy with a wide variety of usages both offensively and defensively, though Darcy primarily uses them to mess with the minds of her enemies; be it through varying degrees of mind control via hypnosis or messing up how they perceive their surroundings, especially through their sight. Her powers over hypnosis are first seen in the episode "A Friendship Sundered," where she uses them to subtly hypnotize Riven into leaving his friends, allowing for her to step in and use him under the guise of dating him. She usually hypnotizes others to get them to do the dirty work for her and to later sow the seeds of mistrust if they are ever caught by their friends, who are more than likely forced to fight them. Another major instance of Darcy's powers is creating illusions to the point of being a self-proclaimed master of it. Her illusions can range from her duplicating her image to frustrate opponents and act as a one-woman army to making herself invisible or even disguising herself as someone else entirely. In earlier seasons, she often opted for disguising herself, even going so far as to disguise herself as Stella to get her ring while the real Stella was kept hostage in the episode "Date With Disaster." Her mastery over illusions also allows for her to immediately catch when others use illusions on her, like in the case of Mirta in "Bloom's Dark Secret." Also, in Issue 7 of the Winx Club Comic Series, it is shown that she can even mimic other people's voices through her illusions, which she does when tormenting Stella with the images of her bickering parents. Additionally, she displays some degree of telekinesis much stronger than most witches and can fire psychic bolts. As a senior witch at Cloud Tower during her debut in Season 1, Darcy may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as transmuting objects, fixing minor messes and flying. By Season 3, Darcy showcases the ability to summon fire, as seen in the episode "Alfea Under Siege" when she sets the Alfea Library ablaze to ensure that the Winx will be unable to recover the spellbooks since they were not able to get them for Valtor. Ever since that instance, that ability is never used again and remains unexplained though, with her illusory powers, the dark fire she conjured at that moment could have been either another illusion or a power bestowed to her by Valtor for a singular use. She also displays the ability to magically pollute living things, presumably through their inner darkness, as seen with the Black Willow on Linphea in "The Black Willow's Tears." She can also create limited earthquakes and storms fueled by darkness; a power she shares in common with her younger sister, Stormy. By Season 5, Darcy moves on to controlling pre-existing shadows like with her Shadow Hand spell, and can make sure that her illusions can be seen by a select few like she does with Kiko. By Season 6, her powers are further enhanced when she enters the Legendarium World to assume the role of Ariadne, Goddess of the Labyrinth of the Minotaur, in the episode "Queen for a Day." Lastly, by Season 7, Darcy gains the ability to shapeshift much more freely through absorbing a large quantity of Wild Magic and merging with Kemmy. Trivia *Darcy's name comes from the French surname Darcy/d'Arcy, which means "from Arcy," "from the fortress," or "dark-haired one." **It is also a play on her element, darkness. **In the Irish dub, Darcy's name was changed to Doireann (pronounced as "Dir-in"), meaning "dark princess." *Darcy's polar opposite is Stella as Darcy controls the dark, specializing in deceiving and confusing people until they can no longer see the truth, while Stella controls light which, according to Faragonda in the episode "Win-x Together," specializes in sight and clarity; giving those the ability to see the truth in front of them. **Regarding their personalities, Darcy is quiet and keeps to herself as Stella is loud and open about herself. *In a 4Kids promo for the show, Darcy's powers are drawn from the darkness of primordial voids. *Currently, Darcy was the only member of the Trix to tamper with the Magical Reality Chamber. *In the movie Magical Adventure, Darcy's eye make-up was changed for no reason. *Currently, Darcy is tied with Icy over how many romantic relationships she has been in; each having been involved in one as Darcy briefly dated Riven back in Season 1. **She and her sisters also held small sparks for Valtor, the main antagonist of Season 3, but her feelings go unrequited as the evil wizard strung her and her sisters along until they all lost interest once he transformed into a monster. **Additionally, in the Winx Club Comic Series, Darcy seemed to have developed a crush on Darko, an old childhood friend she made on the Ice Kingdom. This crush seemed to resurface and intensify during the events of Darko the Black and Witch Love, as Darcy goes so far as to brood by herself on the roof of Cloud Tower over him. She also snaps at either Icy or Stormy whenever they try to tease her for it and even leaves at the sight of Darko and Icy together, being unable to bear it. *Darcy is possibly the least evil of the Trix as shown in Issue 60, where she showed such great concern about Icy and Stormy's disappearance in a time machine that she resorted to notifying Griffin. *Darcy's Cinélume voice actress, Carrie Finlay, also voices Cherie in PopPixie. *In the DuArt dub, Darcy is voiced by Haven Paschall, who also voices Bloom and Kiko. *In the Nickelodeon dub, her voice actress, Jennifer Cody, also voices Lazuli. *Darcy has broken the fourth wall in Season 3, in which she looks at the camera with a confused look. **Other characters who broke the fourth wall are Stella, Icy, Ogron, Gantlos and Bloom. Category:Trix Category:Enemies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Darcy Category:Comics Category:Sirenix Category:Disenchantix Category:Gloomix Category:Season 6 Category:Dark Witch Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Stormy Category:Icy Category:Season 7 Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Games Category:Winx on Ice